


Whatever Works

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Getting Together, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'bad pick-up lines'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whatever Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> Prompt was 'bad pick-up lines'.

Draco and Harry had taken to weekly outings to the pub around the corner from the Ministry. There was something going on between them but Harry hadn't been Gryffindor enough to make a move yet so Draco was testing the waters, seeing whether his intuition was correct.

"'Mind if I just _Slytherin_?'" Draco said, rolling his eyes. 

Harry guffawed. "No one has ever said that to you."

"They certainly have." Draco sniffed. "Don't tell me no one's made Chosen One innuendo when trying to pick you up?"

"They do. And wand jokes after that story in _Witch Weekly_." Draco watched Harry's cheeks flood with colour.

Harry didn't need to go into further detail; Draco knew exactly which article he was talking about. He'd read it more than once.

_Harry Potter: Is He Hung Like a Hungarian Horntail?_

"So," Draco took a sip of his ale, "the rumours are true, then? About the great Harry Potter and his legendary _wand_?"

"Don't buy into the hype." Harry snorted. "You'll be sadly disappointed." He looked up and seemed to realise what he'd said, backtracking at once. "Not that you're interested, of course."

"And if I am...." Draco met Harry's gaze evenly.

"Well," Harry gestured toward his lap, a burgeoning erection visible through his snug jeans, "the wand chooses the wizard after all."

"Not you, too." Draco groaned. "That can't possibly work when you're trying to pull." 

"I don't know." A wide grin broke out on Harry's face. "Is it working now?"

Charmed in spite of Harry's ridiculousness—or perhaps, because of it—Draco said, "You're going to be like this, aren't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Harry leaned in close and said, "Come back to mine and I'll show you some _magic_."

 

Happily Draco could later confirm the rumours if asked, though he wasn't about to share.


End file.
